nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Altered Beast
Altered Beast (獣王記 Jūōki, literally "Beast King's Chronicle", in Japan) is a 1988 arcade game developed and manufactured by Sega. After its initial arcade release, it was ported to several home video game consoles and home computers. Makoto Uchida was the primary developer of the game and also was responsible for the creation of Golden Axe. Game description Altered Beast is a platform/fighting game that puts the player in control of a centurion who had died in battle. The centurion has been raised from the dead to rescue Zeus' daughter, Athena. The player battles undead and demonic hordes, controlling the shapeshifting hero. He must defeat several levels in order to save the kidnapped goddess. Although 'Centurion' was a rank of the Roman Army, the game takes place in a setting resembling Ancient Greece, complete with gods, temples and ruined Ionic columns. The player must battle armies of fictional and undead creatures to his goal of defeating the evil Demon God Neff, who is holding Athena captive. Along the way, the player has to obtain "Spirit Balls" (power-up orbs which increase his strength and size) from defeating white two-headed wolves (Although it is hinted that this wolf might be the Cerberus wolf of Greek Mythology). These enable the player to turn into a superhuman (stage one: "giant man" stage two "superman"). When three are collected, the hero transforms into a beast with exceptional abilities. The game contains several levels which the player must battle through, which can only be completed if the player acquires the beast form. At the end of each level is a "boss" creature, which is Neff himself in different forms. Before Neff transforms at the end of each level, he says "Welcome to your doom!" The enemies the player encounters differ depending on level as does the beast the hero transforms into. These beasts include a werewolf, a thunder dragon, a tiger man, a bear, and the more powerful golden werewolf (other beasts can be seen in the Japanese Famicom version and the Game Boy Advance version). Each beast has its own special abilities, such as the dragon's ability to fly. Between each level are small animations giving the player glimpses of Athena's peril. The game was moderately successful, the player's ability to transform into different creatures being a big draw. The game actually does have an ending where the player rescues Athena. At the completion of the game (upon Neff's defeat in the city of Dis), Zeus thanks the player for his help. The credit sequence is rather long and gives the impression that the entire game was actually a film; interspersed in the credits are images of "actors" in various stages of costume for the different characters or monsters in the game. One of the more well-known features of Altered Beast is the quote, "Rise from your grave!" said by Zeus. However, the quote has often been interpreted as being "Wise fwom your gwave" or similar variants because of inherent distortion/garbling of the digitalized voice stemming from the technical limitations of the arcade software. As a result, Zeus has often been likened to Elmer Fudd in many reviews of the game. Altered Beast was produced as a standard upright only with custom artwork on the cabinet. In most versions, the game's controls consist of an eight-way directional and three buttons, one each for "punch", "kick" and "jump". The game has single player and cooperative two-player modes. Levels, beasts & bosses Words in capitals that appeared in the Famicom-exclusive version. Ports Altered Beast was being ported to several platforms after its original release in 1988. It was released for Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, PC Engine and Famicom. The Sega Mega Drive/Genesis version is particularly noteworthy as it was the original pack-in game for that system in North America, Europe and Brazil. This version is now available for download on the Wii's Virtual Console. Legacy A PlayStation 2 title was released by Sega in 2005, known as Jūōki: Project Altered Beast in Japan and simply Altered Beast in Europe; the game was not released in North America. In Japan, it was rated 17+ for its intensity. It was rated 10th on ScrewAttack's Worst 2-D to 3-D games list. Rather than serving as a sequel to the original game, the newer title features a more modern setting that is unconnected to the original game. The story follows a man called Luke Custer who is a "Genome-Cyborg", which in the game is a human that has had his DNA and other genetic make-up altered so that he can (after acquiring the chip containing the right genes for each creature) transform into a mythical beast. The main creatures he transforms into are a Werewolf, a Merman, a Garuda, a Wendigo, a Fire Minotaur, and a Thunder Dragon. Its storyline differs from the original Altered Beast games where during the game, you gain a serum that allows you to change at will. There are a number of difficult boss challenges and puzzles within the game, plus some extra characters to transform into including a White Weretiger, a Grizzly Bear, and the alien-cloned U.W.H. (Unidentified Weightless Human) for those who finish the game. Altered Beast: Guardian of the Realms, published by THQ, is a sequel for Game Boy Advance in the style of the original arcade game. It adds new features like power-ups, new beast forms and destructible environments. http://www.gamerankings.com/itemrankings/launchreview.asp?reviewid=126703 In this game, you turn into a Werewolf (called Canis), a Snake Man/Nagi (or Naga), a Dragon (or Draco), a Tiger Man (or Smilodon), a Spiked Turtle (or Terapis/Terrapin), a Shark Man (or Charodon), a Rhinoceros Man (or Cerathos), an Eagle (or Avion), a Scorpion (or Scorpios), and a Chimera. Reception In its initial arcade release, Altered Beast was a well-received game. Its port to the Sega Genesis was considered inferior to the arcade. Its re-release for the Wii's Virtual Console was given a lukewarm reception by GameSpot, describing the game as merely decent with some nostalgic value. External links *Altered Beast at the Virtual Console Archive *Original text from Wikipedia *[http://www.arcade-history.com/index.php?page=detail&id=73 Altered Beast] at Arcade-History *[http://www.i-mockery.com/shorts/altered-beast Altered Beast] at I-Mockery *[http://www.ocremix.org/game/28/ Altered Beast mixes] at OverClocked ReMix Category:1988 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Cooperative video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Platform games Category:Sega games Category:Wii Virtual Console game